


Carne

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Butts, Humor, M/M, Pining, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, akatsuki is in misery, hidan riots, inapropiate humor, kakuzu is the real master of puppets, obito is blessed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Cuando la comida escasea en Akatsuki, no te queda de otra más que salir a buscarla afuera. Aunque puede que siempre haya estado a tu lado.
Relationships: Deidara & Kakuzu (Naruto), Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Kakuzu & Akatsuki
Series: Tobidei Week 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Día 3. Consigna/Prompt: "Comida".

Desde el punto de vista de Obito, las cosas en Akatsuki podrían ir mejor si todos se comportaran como los criminales de clase S que eran. Si Kakuzu no fuera tan tacaño, habría más variedad de comidas. Si Hidan no fuera tan inmaduro, no le llevaría la contra siempre, entrando en huelga de hambre por cuarta vez en lo que iba del año. Si Kisame no inspirara tanto respeto con el mito de que tenía el chakra de un bijuu, todos le ignorarían cuando le daba la razón a Hidan con eso de que en Akatsuki no se comía bien. Si Deidara no fuera un mocoso malcriado por el cual sentía debilidad, se comería su sopa de verduras sin rechistar.

Pero no era así, y estaba solo. Nagato y Konan nunca se quedaban en Tanigakure. Zetsu, su independencia alimenticia era aplaudida por todos, ni siquiera él quería verlo comiendo. Itachi parecía sobrevivir a base de dangos, eso no le parecía muy nutritivo, pero el falso Madara no se hablaba con él. El propio Obito era disciplinado, y las células Senju lo mantenían fuerte la mayor parte del tiempo, además de que la comida que tenían le resultaba exquisita y digna de un shinobi. Y Sasori, que en paz descansara, si eso era posible, Sasori era un buen shinobi que jamás comía. Obito se limpió una lágrima, recordando esas épocas en las que no tenía que lidiar con la organización desde dentro y había personas autosuficientes que nunca comían, casi como él.

Ignoraría el hecho de que, cuando estaba en las sombras, no se sentía tan responsable por la alimentación de algunos miembros. Pero ahora tenía a Deidara, y las cosas eran muy diferentes.

–Senpai, la sopa de verduras es sana y nutritiva. Le da todo lo que necesita para hacer su arte bien explosivo– argumentó por enésima vez, tratando de convencer a Deidara. Con Hidan ya se había rendido, después de todo, no se iba a morir tan fácilmente.

A Deidara lo que su compañero le dijo le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra. Iba a hacer un mes en el que sólo comían vegetales y tubérculos: al plato, hervidos, fritos, sopa, ramen aguado, y así sucesivamente, preparadas con todos los métodos y combinaciones posibles. Hidan tenía razón, Kakuzu se había pasado de tacaño esa vez, y les había llenado las alacenas de verdes y colores tierra. Hasta el arroz se había acabado, según Kakuzu porque había aumentado el precio del grano y nadie estaba trayendo buenas remesas de las misiones. Debió haber hecho como Kisame, el cual había partido la noche anterior hacia el mar.

Siguió insultando a Pein, al cual no le interesaba que Kakuzu comprara de la granja más pobre y regateando hasta el extremo, posiblemente dejando más pobre a la ya demasiado pobre viejecita que la dirigía. Porque en Akatsuki, la organización shinobi de criminales rango S más peligrosa de todos los tiempos, el robo de víveres estaba prohibido y era castigado con los terribles poderes del líder. Itachi el perfecto parecía ser el único exitoso en ahorrar el dinero, y a veces robar sus dangos sin que Pein se enterara. Estúpido sharingan.

Al final, la opción de ir a pescar de Kisame era la única alternativa que le quedaba. Su salario y el de todos –menos Itachi, por supuesto– había sido reducido por Kakuzu y colocado a manos de diversos prestamistas con cuyo rastro aún no podían dar, por muy ninjas que fueran. Hidan los abandonó en la búsqueda por su estúpida huelga de hambre, Tobi no hacía más que masticar tallos de apio en su camino a ser un Zetsu herbívoro, el egoísta de Itachi jamás los apoyó y Kisame optó por salvarse el trasero él solo. Si la situación seguía así, tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Abrió otra puerta y se encontró con un saco enorme de cebollas. Arrugó la nariz, asqueado por el olor, y la cerró de una patada. Ya sólo le quedaba un pequeño mueble y sus esperanzas eran nulas.

–Senpaiii– se volvió a quejar Obito en el papel de Tobi, cada vez con menos ganas. Lo cierto era que tenía algo de hambre ya, pero le agradaba comer con Deidara y no lo haría hasta tenerlo sentado a la mesa –. ¿Cuál es el problema con mi sopa? Amo las verduras.

–¡Pero yo quiero carne, hm!– gritó, agachándose para ver lo que había en un último cajón.

Obito compuso una expresión de impaciencia tras la máscara, ya comenzaba a enojarlo. Iba a decirle algo hiriente, cuando toda su atención se desvió a otra cosa. Más concretamente, al culo redondo que se asomaba apretado contra los pantalones celestes de su compañero.

–Yo también… quiero comer carne– murmuró, sin pensarlo. Afortunadamente, Deidara no le había escuchado.

Esa postura en la que estaba era excesiva para su sufrida mente. Obito llevaba un tiempo sabiendo que algo no estaba bien con Deidara, a veces le provocaba reacciones acaloradas, otras veces se ponía infinitamente triste pensando en él, la mayoría se sentía exageradamente feliz cada vez que lo veía cruzar el umbral de la habitación que compartían. Y actualmente, estaba sintiendo demasiado calor.

El cajón estaba lleno hasta el borde de alga nori, echando por tierra la idea del artista de engañar a su estómago con un asado vegetariano. Deidara agotó su creatividad insultando un buen rato, llamando la atención de Kakuzu, quien pasaba por allí.

–No pueden decir que se alimentan mal– comentó, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. El instinto homicida de Deidara se sintió con fuerza –. Bah, la juventud de hoy en día no sabe lo que es tener hambre en una guerra. Una vez, cuando el segundo Hokage…– pero los llantos desesperados de Hidan interrumpieron el aburrido relato histórico de Kakuzu –. ¡Hidan! ¡Come o muérete en silencio!– comenzó a alejarse en dirección al pasillo de las habitaciones.

–¡Jashin te castigará! ¡Te hará comer gusanos en el infierno! ¡Estaré ahí para verte y te morderé el culo, pecador!– el alarido resonó por toda la cueva, con la misma energía de siempre. No parecía llevar cuatro días sin comer.

–Ya he comido gusanos en el mismísimo infierno. Una vez, durante la segunda guerra…– la voz del asesino se perdió, alejándose por los pasillos.

Obito se acercó a su compañero, tomándolo del hombro con suavidad para intentar calmarlo. Burlarse de un Deidara hambriento era cruel, y si no fuera porque Kakuzu era un miembro importante, ya estaría perdiendo todos sus corazones en medio de un amaterasu. Sólo él podía burlarse de Deidara, porque sólo él sabía en dónde detenerse para no dañarlo.

–Cálmese, senpai. ¡Tobi lo protegerá de cualquier Akatsuki que se burle de usted!

–¡No necesito protección, idiota! ¡Necesito comer, hm!– se zafó del agarre de su compañero –. ¡Y voy a ir a cazar! ¡Vamos, Tobi!

–¡¿Cazar?! ¿El senpai puede hacerlo? No querrá que Tobi le haga todo el trabajo otra vez, ¿verdad?– se burló. Nota, quizás no quería detenerse cuando se mofaba de él, aunque aquella actitud estuviera muy mal. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro cuando vio a Deidara girar la cabeza y mirarle de malas. Así de molesto se veía tan adorable y digno de ser abrazado, que no podía evitar pincharlo ante cualquier situación para admirarle de esa manera.

Últimamente, tampoco era capaz de detener ese tipo de pensamientos, por lo que no se preocupó de controlar su tren de pensamientos. Con contemplar el rostro y las acciones de Deidara, le bastaba.

–Te callas o te mato. Y esta vez lo haré, porque muero de hambre, hm– gruñó, por sobre el ruido de su estómago.

Obito decidió darle una tregua por el momento.

–¡A sus órdenes, senpai!

* * *

A Obito todo aquel tedioso procedimiento de poner trampas y borrar caminos le estaba recordando a las épocas en donde no era más que un mocoso inocente y ruidoso, que siempre espantaba a alguna potencial presa. Como cuando los dejaron en el Bosque de la Muerte y no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, con miedo por los extraños ruidos y hambre, porque no se atrevió a matar al conejo que cazó. En aquellas épocas, su corazón era blando como la blanca arcilla que manipulaba su peculiar compañero, y se había ofendido mucho con Rin cuando le perdió el rastro, todo por no querer ir hacia donde señalaba Kakashi. Recordarlos nunca era bueno, pero ahora no se sentía enojado. Ignoraba si era porque no podía dejar escapar ni un ápice de energía tormentosa en un bosque tan calmo, o si la compañía que tenía le estaba afectando. Porque ver cómo Deidara avanzaba, sigiloso y callado como jamás lo vio, delante suyo y comunicándole cosas con señas, le traía un novedoso sentimiento al corazón. El de que todas las cosas estaban bien, si estaban así, si estaba _él_.

Puso la última trampa, recordando una vez más lo torpe que era antes. Ahora, era más sigiloso que Deidara y podría causarle envidia a Kakashi. Rin lo felicitaría y… Se quedó un momento en blanco, hasta ver las señas que Deidara repetía casi con desesperación. Otra vez, lo miraba con aquella expresión impaciente que fruncía sus labios hasta volverlos una fina línea, y el blanco de sus ojos ocupaba más espacio en los mismos. Si seguía así, podría escapársele algo de instinto homicida.

Antes de que ello pasara, Deidara se movió con rapidez, apareciendo a su lado. Lo tomó de la muñeca y apretando sin disimulo, comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las copas de los árboles más altos. Obito podría haberse zafado, pero aceptaba el dolor de ser mordido por esos dientes filosos que jamás mordían nada duro, a cambio de la particular sensación de tener a una lengua inquieta babeándole por sobre el guante. Suspiró inaudiblemente, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía remedio.

* * *

–¿Quién dijiste que no sabía cazar, Tobi?– lo provocó súbitamente, observando el pequeño cervatillo que se asaba lentamente a las llamas.

Esperó la respuesta de su compañero, pero Tobi seguía dándole la espalda, ignorando todo el proceso.

–¡Oi, Tobi!– se impacientó un poco, poniéndose de pie para ir a verlo.

La presa había caído en poco tiempo, y se habían movilizado a la orilla de una laguna cercana. Tobi se había encargado del fuego, mientras que Deidara desolló las partes más tiernas y las empaló a una distancia prudente. El humo se perdía con rapidez en el cielo semi despejado, aunque no sucedía lo mismo con el fuerte calor de la fogata.

–Tobi no esperaba que el senpai fuera un asesino así– puchereó, haciendo círculos en la tierra con una ramita. Estaba actuando, por supuesto, aunque no pudo mantener la mirada en el momento en que Deidara se dispuso a preparar la carne, prefiriendo ocuparse del fuego. Quién diría que en la treintena y siendo un peligroso asesino aún podrían impresionarle cosas como aquellas. Kakashi le habría dicho que era un marica, pensó con amargura. Y Deidara también podría decírselo de un momento a otro, con ese carácter que tenía. Lo mejor sería dejar de soñar con él, tratarlo como a su soldado, y volver a comer poco, aprovechando las ventajas de su cuerpo. Ser quien realmente era, y no un tonto ensoñándose con el mocoso que tenía al lado.

Y hablando del diablo, era extraño que no estuviera explotando o riéndosele. Levantó la mirada, mirándolo curioso a través del agujero de su máscara.

Deidara borró inmediatamente una expresión de puchero que estaba haciendo, pero no pudo camuflar la mirada de reclamo que le estaba dedicando. Pero, ¿qué le podría reclamar?, se preguntó un confuso Obito.

Que Deidara no reaccionara a tiempo a sus provocaciones siempre era un peligro, ya que así conoció a la Garuda C4, pero más lo era pescarle haciendo esas caras tan monas. Así no había resolución de frialdad que no tambaleara.

–Tobi, ¿eres vegetariano?

 _"No me dijiste eso, hm"_ , pensó ofendido. Le molestaba en demasía no saber cosas de su discípulo.

Obito se giró hacia él, con la guardia baja. El humo debía estar empezando a afectar a Deidara.

–Senpai, ¿cuándo Tobi ha dejado de acompañarte a las barbacoas? ¿Recuerdas la cantidad de veces que me hiciste llorar porque te llevabas las porciones más grandes?

–Oye, tú te las llevabas– se indignó Deidara, lamentando la pregunta que hizo. Una bastante tonta, se dijo mientras recordaba la vez que Tobi lo endeudó pidiendo raciones extra para llevarse a la cueva –. Quiero decir, te veías tan impresionable. Quizás te hiciste vegetariano en estos últimos meses de lechuga, hm– prosiguió, mirándolo analíticamente.

A Obito le pareció ver el amago de una sonrisa burlona, pero desapareció tan pronto como creyó distinguirla.

–Lo que le sorprende, senpai, es el autocontrol de Tobi en situaciones críticas. Mientras que usted no puede aguantar unos cuantos días seguidos sin llorar por tener que comer sopa, Tobi tiene mucha más entereza de lo que parece. Tobi cree que ya podría ser tu senpai, sen-pai– arremetió, ya recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

Deidara apretó los dientes, llevándose las manos a las bolsas de arcilla.

–Así que estamos de esas, ¿eh?– las bocas ya estaban moldeando rápidamente –. Parece que no aprecias la amabilidad de tu senpai cuando la tienes enfrente, hm– un ciempiés blanco salió de cada boca extra, comenzando a rodear al enmascarado –. Es la última vez que me preocupo por ti, idiota, hm– terminó, amenazante.

Obito iba a ponerlo de aviso, pero las últimas palabras parecieron congelarle el cerebro. No sólo no le había dicho que era un marica, sino que Deidara había dicho que se preocupaba por él. _Preocupado. Por él._

–Tobi, ¿sabes lo que es el arte?– siseó despacio, procurando que su halcón se acercara sigilosamente. Tobi nunca se dejaba rodear tanto como aquella vez, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Aunque actuara algo lento en la preparación de su ataque, inseguro acerca de si Tobi podría escapar esta vez. Porque en Iwa todos se saludaban con un "voy a matarte", al igual que en Akatsuki, pero con Tobi, y quizás sólo en los últimos tiempos, con Tobi le estaba costando hacerse a la idea. Hasta que el idiota lo provocaba, por supuesto.

–Senpai…

–¡No me cambies el tema!– estalló –. Lo siento en el aire, el olor a quemado, la luz poderosa de una explosión, ¡porque el arte…!

–¡SENPAI!– se desesperó el enmascarado.

–¡Escúchame bien: EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN, HM!– terminó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún no había explotado nada que justificara ese calor y el olor a quemado.

Miró hacia su espalda, viendo su túnica abierta en llamas.

Obito no alcanzaba a reaccionar. Se lo había dicho tantas veces, que se iba a quemar, que se iba a arrancar un miembro, que iba a morir en una explosión… Tanto, que no creyó verlo incendiarse por tan poca cosa.

 _"¿Es en serio?"_ , se preguntó. _"Sí, se está incendiando enfrente mío"_ , concluyó, pasmado.

Deidara se quitó con rapidez la túnica, pero el fuego llegó a su cabello, lo supo al instante por el desagradable olor. Y en ese momento, Obito lo empujó como un rinoceronte que embiste a un enemigo, directo a la laguna. Se encargó de hundirlo bien en el agua, hasta que recordó que podría ahogarlo, elevándolo para que volviera a respirar. Se sintió mal al constatar que, en el fondo, seguía siendo un torpe cuando se trataba de personas que le importaban.

Deidara tosía sin parar, viendo todo de revés. Tobi lo sujetaba por los tobillos, como a un trapo que se lava en el río. Apenas hiciera pie firme, iba a matarlo, esta vez iba a lograrlo.

Aunque lo sujetara de espaldas, tenía a Deidara totalmente mojado y a su merced. Esa fue la primera conclusión a la que llegó la mente de Obito. La segunda, fue que no debió agarrarlo por las piernas, porque cuando sus manos enguantadas resbalaron por tanta agua, arrastraron consigo al pantalón húmedo. Y lo que tenía a escasos centímetros de su máscara, básicamente, era el culo mojado y desnudo de Deidara.

Se quedó un largo tiempo sosteniéndolo de esa forma, mirando el espectáculo en primera fila. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la piel blanca y firme, siguiendo las curvas generosas de ese trasero tan bien dotado. Otras gotas se escurrían traviesas hacia el valle que formaba el interior de sus glúteos; otras se perdían en una pequeña mata de cabellos rubios que parecían rodear efímeramente el escroto. Asustado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que ese movimiento también le hizo abrir más los brazos, y con ello las piernas de Deidara. Aquel rosado muy pálido se esbozó en sus narices, y sintiendo como la sangre se escapaba de su nariz y su único ojo, soltó a Deidara, al tiempo que se derrumbaba en la orilla.

Deidara saltó del agua como un tiburón blanco al cazar a su víctima, y entre toses y maldiciones, avanzó hacia Tobi, dispuesto a romperle la máscara a puñetazos. Más se detuvo, confuso, al ver que no reaccionó luego del primer combo de golpes. Volvió la vista a sus piernas, donde sentía más frío de lo normal, descubriendo que tenía bajos el pantalón y la ropa interior.

–¡Hm!– por esa vez se lo perdonaría, si el ñoño de Tobi le había visto el culo, estaría desmayado un buen tiempo más. Salió del agua, buscando el fuego de nuevo donde secar sus prendas, para darse con que el animal se había calcinado.

Protestando, se quitó toda la ropa y comenzó a estrujarse el cabello, descubriendo que las quemadas no afectaban su aspecto general. Aunque fuera un tonto, inepto e incompetente, Tobi había impedido que el asunto pasara a mayores y se quedara calvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Podía perdonarlo por eso, pero a Deidara no le parecía razón suficiente. Y cuando recordaba que se había quemado como alguien que nunca antes manipuló fuego por darle atención de más a un troll, más se decidía a no perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Al primer estornudo, comenzó a planear su venganza, la cual tuvo que postergar al tener que poner a secar, junto al resto de sus pertenencias, a su valiosa arcilla. Estúpido Tobi. Jamás le perdonaría, decidió mientras su estómago volvía a rugir.

* * *

Obito se sentía acunado por dos suaves sonidos, el de una pequeña marea, y el crepitar del fuego. Cuando su mente le advirtió que eso era extraño, abrió su ojo con fuerza, recordándolo todo. La situación era tan bizarra, que quería enterrarse en la tierra y no salir en décadas.

Se levantó atolondrado, encontrándose con un Deidara malhumorado y desnudo, sólo cubierto por una túnica. Fue entonces cuando Obito comprendió que le había quitado la suya.

Las miradas se cruzaron, y el enmascarado no pudo resistirla.

–Hola– saludó secamente Deidara, en un tono que mezclaba reclamo y enojo, pero que a Obito le pareció algo cómico.

Más no estaba allí para reírse.

–¡Espérame senpai, no tardo!

Antes de que Deidara pudiera reaccionar, saltó hacia las copas de los árboles. Apenas se alejó de su alcance visual, desapareció con el kamui. Buscó con desesperación algo de ropa en su tsukuyomi, hasta que encontró una vieja yukata azul y gris que usó para alguna misión en su adolescencia. A Deidara debería andarle, pensó antes de desaparecer.

Por su lado, Deidara mordía una brizna de hierba, observando obnubilado el fuego. Estaba meditando en lo afortunado que había sido en su vida, hasta que se metió en Akatsuki. Y cuando le asignaron a Tobi de compañero, pasó a tener mala suerte en casi todo. El fenómeno era sugestivo, digno de atención.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó unos pasos atolondrados y vio aparecer a Tobi bufando por el bosque, agitando una tela en sus manos.

–¡Senpai!– se arrodilló enfrente suyo y le extendió la prenda –. ¡Tobi lo siente tanto, de verdad! ¡Todo fue culpa de Tobi!

Deidara tomó el yukata, analizándolo despacio. Tenía olor a tierra, pero por lo demás parecía estar en buen estado. Se lo colocó, resultándole algo extraño no sentir ropa interior que lo sujetara. Al menos, algo era algo.

–¿De dónde sacaste esto, Tobi?

Como respuesta, Obito colocó unas sandalias de madera a sus pies, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Deidara se calzó, viendo que la plataforma le sacaba un par de centímetros al largo de sus pies. Pero no era demasiado, y creía que podría moverse con bastante libertad. Esos atuendos le recordaron a cuando vivía en Iwa, pese a que no solía pensar en ello. Fijó su atención en el enmascarado postrado a sus pies.

–Responde, hm– ordenó, poniendo sus manos contra sus caderas –. ¡Y mírame, maldita sea!

Obito lo acató. Deidara le miraba desde arriba, entre furioso y altivo, el cabello totalmente suelto y húmedo se había ondulado un poco, una sandalia repiqueteando impaciente contra el suelo.

 _"Va a matarme",_ habló una voz en su cabeza, mientras su estómago sufría una explosión de sensaciones. Lindo ya era poco, Deidara se veía divino, incluso si usaba viejas y odiadas vestimentas que alguna vez le calzaron a él cuando tenía quince.

–Me los regalaron en el pueblo que está del otro lado del bosquecillo– mintió.

–¿Y cómo volviste tan rápido, hm?– prosiguió, suspicaz.

A Obito se le habían acabado las ideas.

–Todo por mi senpai– bueno, quizás eso era cierto.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacando una bolsa de tela que tintineó con el conocido sonido metálico de la moneda.

–Y vi un local de bakudan allí– en realidad, lo había visto en una ocasión distinta –. Te pagaré todo lo que quieras, Deidara-senpai.

Deidara se obligó a seguir razonando, en vez de ser encantado por esa actitud de veneración y consentimiento total que de repente emanaba su discípulo.

–¿Tenías dinero? ¿No se te había acabado, como al resto, hm?

–Tobi se lo robó a Itachi– mintió otra vez. Lo había recogido en su tsukuyomi, en vistas de que se habían quedado sin almuerzo.

–¡¿Y fuimos a cazar cuando tenías dinero, hm?!

–¡Era lo que tú querías, senpai!

–¡Casi me quemo el culo por cazar, imbécil!

Obito sintió un leve mareo y su ojo volvió a ver rojo por unos instantes. Justo ese jugoso detalle que no quería recordar.

–¡¿No vas a decirme nada, idiota?!– Deidara lo tomó del cabello con fuerza y lo obligó a incorporarse, sin soltar prenda.

–¡Perdón, senpai!

–¡Pedir perdón es poco! ¡Recoge mis cosas y apaga ese fuego! ¡Vamos a ese pueblo!– vociferó, emprendiendo el camino. Si mal no recordaba, por allí se llegaba al lugar del que habló Tobi, un tranquilo poblado donde se vendían excelentes variedades de bakudan.

Obito le obedeció, anudando la capa semi seca de Deidara a modo de bolsa, con todas sus pertenencias dentro. Se quedó unos segundos viendo el movimiento de aquellas pantorrillas, pero pronto volvió a la disciplina con una bofetada auto propinada.

A los pocos pasos, había alcanzado a Deidara, quien caminaba con los brazos cruzados dentro de la tela. Eso dejaba su pecho un poco expuesto, y le hizo llenarse de celos anticipados por quienes fueran a verlo en ese pueblo que comenzaba a parecerle mala idea. Le puso su túnica sobre los hombros.

–Tenga senpai, sólo con ese yukata vas a enfermarte– comentó nervioso, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de aquel culo abierto y mojado que parecía querer repetirse continuamente.

 _"Maldita y hermosa perspectiva"_ , pensó con expresión idiota que, afortunadamente, nadie podría ver jamás.

Deidara aprovechó para introducir sus brazos en las mangas del yukata, y luego se acomodó la túnica de Tobi, intentando ignorar por todos los medios que el tamaño le hacía sentirse un poco como un bufón.

–Y dime, Tobi, ¿me viste mucho el culo?– preguntó socarrón, disfrutarlo el incomodarlo.

Obito ahogó un chillido; Deidara se rio.

–Sabes, no tengo nada en contra de eso– prosiguió, dando la información necesaria –. Pero esperaría algo de reciprocidad a futuro– terminó por tantearlo. No estaba seguro de la orientación de Tobi, pero era un buen momento para desvelar el misterio.

Obito ni pudo usar el kamui cuando una fuerte rama que Deidara había corrido volvió con fuerza y le golpeó, dejándole sin aire unos instantes. Tampoco pudo evitar tropezar varias veces antes de proseguir con su caminata normal, si es que podía llamarla así a esas alturas.

Deidara contuvo sus ganas de carcajearse con fuerza, sólo para aumentar la presión sobre el morocho.

–S-si es lo que el senpai quiere…– al final murmuró muy bajito, sintiéndose arder. Creía que se lo debía, y hasta podía ser que la idea fuera agradable, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que Deidara sólo buscaba venganza.

–Veo que también te gusta la carne, hm. Esta última semana deseé en extremo tener un buen pedazo de carne en mi boca, espero poder saciarme ahora– prosiguió como si nada, alentado por la respuesta de Tobi.

El chorro de sangre salió con tanta potencia, que se escapó por el agujero de la máscara, logrando que Deidara tomara nota de ello.

Obito se sentía sudar a mares y ahora sólo podía mirar el movimiento vacilante de sus pies. Nunca más volvería a ver a Deidara a la cara, no con la vergüenza con la que cargaba.

Deidara sonrió en silencio, satisfecho. Aunque fue un día accidentado, se aseguraría de conseguir algo más que su preciado bakudan.

–¿Vas a comer inarizushi, Tobi?

Obito se sintió un poco animado.

–Sí, se-senpai…

–¡Pues te olvidas! ¡Con todo el bakudan que necesito, sólo te alcanzará para una sopa, así que vete haciendo a la idea, hm!– gritó como un loco, saboreando al fin la vuelta de la fortuna a su lado.

Obito se detuvo de golpe.

–¡Pero, Deidara-senpai…!

–¡¿Qué no te gustaba la sopa?!

–Sí, pero…

–¡Pues tómala, como me decías a mí, hm!– y comenzó a reírse como si lo hubiera poseído la sed de sangre del extraño ritual jashinista.

Deidara se aseguraría por todos los medios de saborear tarde o temprano el pedazo de su compañero, pero no había hormona alocada que le hiciera olvidar que, antes que nada, la venganza era la venganza.


	2. Bonus

La venganza era un plato que se servía frío, aunque Deidara estaba acostumbrado a comerlo casi en caliente. Le gustaba tanto, que no podía resistirse. Posiblemente, era uno de sus platos favoritos junto con...

–Así que no gastes mucho dinero, Tobi. No te olvides de que además de bakudan, quiero una buena carne– se paró convenientemente, viendo como su compañero bajaba el paso –. Y si no llega a haber, me la darás tú, hm– le guiñó un ojo con la rapidez de la luz, seguro de confundirlo.

Pero el sharingan de Obito había tomado nota de ese gesto, y el enmascarado snetía que moriría de un momento a otro.

Deidara saboreó su incómodo silencio un poco más.

–¿Tobi? ¿Me vas a dar la carne que quiero, hm?– lo pinchó una vez más.

–Tobi no volverá a dejar que al senpai le falten nutrientes– logró responder al fin, sintiéndose que formaba parte de otro plano. Quizás estaba en un sueño y no se había despertado aún.

–Al fin empiezas a hacer tu trabajo. Por cierto, también se me antoja algo de leche tibia para la tarde, hm.

Esta vez, Obito no tuvo ni una sola duda acerca de los derroteros que estaba tomando su conversación con Deidara. Sin poder controlarse, se imaginó a Deidara comiendo de esa carne y bebiendo de esa...

–Senpai...– murmuró, logrando captar su atención.

Deidara se acercó a él con una extraña sensación.

–¿Tobi ?

–Sosténgame– alcanzó a pedir Obito, antes de desmayarse en sus brazos producto de la súbita pérdida de sangre.

**Author's Note:**

> En su momento, para este prompt pensé "Deidara podría ser de aquellos que consideran que necesitan carne para sentir que han comido". Mientras que Obito, con las células Senju, sería de otra opinión. Y la bizarreada de refregar culos y caras de un modo tan absurdo era algo que mis neuronas pedían a gritos poner por escrito. No se preocupen por Hidan, la cucaracha nunca muere <3


End file.
